kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Rebuild Lost Utopia
Rebuild Lost Utopia is an EP by Kazaki, and is the 6th part of the Colorless Being Series. The story is divided into three parts, all of which have their own music videos. Prologue The first part of the story picks up after You Are Loved, in which Colorless Being and Neon Stick take a journey through space in their hot-air balloon. A unicorn named Yuni texts Colorless Being in its cell phone and takes them to a new destination - Lost Utopia. In Fantasie Mall, Colorless Being and Neon Stick are both greeted by Allen Peterson - the CEO of the mall, and gives Colorless Being an "FM Card", which can be used in the arcade game later on. Interlude After getting inside the arcade, Colorless Being finds out about a tournament of the PDM arcade game, hosted by Udino and sponsored by Allen. Various players gather: Skuld, Verdandi, Janus, Helios and Aphrodia. Colorless Being was greatly inspired but was reminded of its tragedy in Lost Utopia: FM Arcade. However, this did not stop it from dancing - Neon Stick joined his friend and together, they danced in the machine for the tournament. All of the dancers applauded the two. Colorless Being was able to use the FM card, in which it entered the username "Kazaki". A post-credits scene can be seen, in which Colorless Being picked up a forgotten pair of glasses on the karaoke section's table. Interlude (Pump it Up version) The PIU version, specifically made for Pump it Up fans, is just an altered version of the Interlude, which features elements of the real arcade game, as well as famous players like FEFEMZ, Jboy, Manwol and happyf33tz. It also featured the local players from Kazaki's home province. Epilogue In the epilogue, Colorless Being returns the pair of glasses to Magaru of Humble School, which is now Antares FM Radio Services. Colorless Being didn't understand why tears fell from its eyes, because it did not know this person at all, as Colorless Being is very new to Lost Utopia. In Starlit Grasslands, Colorless Being and Neon Stick finally took the courage to perform live in front of the PDM participants with their original song. In the audience, Allen was taking a picture of the duo, but they appear to be someone else on the screen. Suddenly, someone was calling Allen in his phone. The video ends with Magaru giving Colorless Being a Polaroid picture of a red-haired guy with a motivational message, who is later revealed to be Luna. Music Link * Spotify * iTunes Trivia General * Along with LUNA, Rebuild Lost Utopia was also briefly mentioned and reviewed by Tony Maghirang in the SoundStrip section of a local newspaper in the Philippines, Business Mirror. * Rebuild Lost Utopia is another comeback work in the Lost Utopia series since 2013 when the Lost Utopia (Game) was released. * It is currently one of the only two EPs/Albums in the series featuring Lost Utopia (the other being Lost Utopia: FM Arcade). * Currently, it is the EP/album with the most number of music videos (3). * This is one of the albums/singles/EPs in which characters from outside the CB series appear, the others being A Broken Echo (Hibiki Kurobu), P1 Press Start (Arlyn Reyes) and I'm Ok (Clarissa Delgorio). Prologue * Colorless Being and Neon Stick were actually venturing through Galaxia, a subdomain of Lost Utopia that resembles vast space. Stars and Ladders * The featured players in the Pump It Up version are basically the same sprites used in the official version, but with recoloring and different names. All of them are higher level PIU players. * The location setting for the music video of "Stars and Ladders" is mainly based from a local arcade in Lucena City, combined with elements of Fantasie Mall's arcade section. It was also inspired by a local PIU tournament held in the said arcade. * Anter appears in "Stars and Ladders" along with another character named Shima. * "Stars and Ladders" was the official entry of Kazaki to the 2018 Pump It Up Content Creation Contest (which of course didn't make it, but was submitted prior to the contest announcement to Mr. Daniel Kim of Andamiro and was appreciated). Category:Colorless Being Series Category:EPs Category:Lost Utopia Category:Remnisia Era Category:Colorless Being Music